Ultralinks
This page is dedicated to the race. If you're looking for the word, see Ultralink. Ultralinks (also known as The Makino) are an alien race of small, sentient parasitic aliens created by Makino, constituted by organic technology. Most of the Ultralinks were created to absorb and expand like Makino and to do so they usually appear seeking hosts to link with in order to create monsters to make Makino's army stronger. Eventually, some Ultralinks like Steel and Turbolt betrayed Makino and were hunted down by other Ultralinks, since they were considered traitors. The first Ultralink ever seen (Steel) appeared in Come Together Part One and in Season 2 they appear as the main villains with the goal of conquering Earth. History :This section is under construction. Help by expanding it. Years ago, an alien scientist who was studying floating technology created Makino, which he considered as his most perfect creation. With limitless powers, Makino was created for one purpose: to absorb and expand. Despite the scientist's assistant being extremely reluctant in keeping Makino, the alien ignored and mentioned its incredible powers, such as his ability of regenerating himself and finding a host, even on its death. After realizing his immense potential, Makino linked with his own creator and killed his assistant. Interestingly, the latter had a similar structure to that of an Ultralink, as he was capable of floating and had a similar body structure. Afterwards, Makino started to expand his empire and started to attack many planets and eliminate innocent lives in the process. With the help of the Alphalink, a giant planet-like device that assisted Makino in his mission of absorbing and expanding, he absorbed many planets. Thanks to these actions, the Ultralinks gained a bad name, being depicted as villains. These actions also resulted in the creation of the Black Star Council, an organization of aliens that survived from Makino's attacks and joined forces to bring him to justice. Abilities The main ability of the Ultralinks consist in linking or bonding with objects or beings, where they enhance their abilities by assimilation. The Ultralinks are capable of linking with practically everything in their way, such as dead animal skeletons, rocks, humans, technology, etc. When they bond with their target, they convert them into living weapons by enhancing the host's powers considerably to reach the maximum potential for destruction. For example, a Bone Link could easily lift a N-Tek tank with his hands. They have unlimited stamina, being capable of fighting during hours without needing to rest and are extremely durable. Additionally, when they are linked with something, their connection cannot be easily broken, especially if it is a human, only if they suffer a emotional impact. In their primal form (when they aren't bonded with anything), they lack resistance and can be easily destroyed with a shot of a N-Tek blaster. In contrast, they are significantly smarter than humans, are capable of floating, can launch laser through their "hands" and are really fast, mainly when they find a host to link with. When they are linked with something, their weak spot is located on their forehead, where the Ultralink is usually located. If the sphere is hit by something, the Ultralink will suffer considerable damage, staying distracted for some seconds. (a Ultralink hunter) in My Best Friend is an Ultralink.]]The Ultralinks are also vulnerable to the Ultralink Hunters' weapons and technology, which are capable of undoing the connection of the Ultralink without damaging the host at all. When the Ultralinks are removed from their hosts, they slowly lose the memories while they were under the control of the Ultralink, as stated by Maxwell McGrath in The Wrath of Makino. Additionally, the host of the Ultralink is usually referred as "link slave". Overview ]]The Ultralinks are small parasitic aliens, with some species having around the same size of a human head and only one eye. There are many different types of Ultralinks, each having different shapes and colors. They usually appear floating and on groups. They come from the Ultralink spheres, which are stored on the Makino Deployers and when they are sent to the battlefield, the sphere explodes, leaving some triangles with the respective color of the Ultralink. Through their information screen, they can analyze the host's potential. When they are about to link with something, they "explode" and generate triangles around them and quickly goes to the host's direction. When they start the link process, many triangles appear and start to form the shape of the body's host. When they are linked with something, they usually appear incrusted into the host's skin, which is the case of the Bone Links, Gun Links, Tank Links and other monsters. In humans, they don't change their structure at all, only creating an armor that partially covers the host's body, and giving weapons, which are always based on the object that the host is holding (e.g.: Kirby Link is capable of releasing a wave of soda through his cannon, which previously was only a cup of soda). They also create veins around all the body. They are capable of perceive when other Ultralink is operating abnormally as seen in Lights, Camera, Max!, when several Ultralinks realized that Extroyer's Ultralink was operating in a undesirable way. Their behavior are influenced by their commanders, who are usually very strict. In their first form, they usually are very quiet and may attack in every opportunity given, even though that this only applies to the evil Ultralinks. The Ultralinks usually are shown to be very agressive and competitive towards others and most of them fight for Makino's glory, even if this means their end. However, there are some Ultralinks who managed to broke free from Makino's control, believing that destroying planets and eliminating innocent lives wasn't needed, and eventually chose their own path. Those who have betrayed Makino and its forces were considered traitors and needed to be eliminated. According to Makino himself in Makino Strikes Part One, Ultralinks weren't programmed to choose, only to obey. Ultralinks are genderless and it is unknown if they are capable of breeding, but they are most likely created through artificial means. They also have male and female programming. Subspecies of Ultralinks The Ultralinks are divided into different subspecies, each featured by a marking characteristic, such as an ability or body part. For example, the Stinger Ultralink's name is based on the notable sting on his body. *'Stealth Ultralink:' They are one of the most common species seen in the Invasion of Ultralinks. As their name suggests, their main strategy is use the stealth mode to confuse the adversary. *'Stinger Ultralink:' They are tricky and fast Ultralinks, and use those abilities to trick the opponent. *'Drone Ultralink:' They are mainly featured by their low intelligence - though that they are faster than other Ultralinks. *'Fighter Ultralink:' They are considered the footsoldiers of the Invasion of Ultralinks, since they are very common. They are famous because of their speed, especially the red version. *'Raider Ultralink:' They are very rare Ultralinks, usually not seen in every Invasion. However, they are "in the mood to fight" and can be very dangerous. *'Makino Elite Ultralink:' They are the rarest version of all Ultralinks; capturing these are a big deal. They are highly agressive and can be very dangerous in battles, when linked with hosts. *'Unknown Types:' Those types are exclusive versions that were only seen in the toy line, or occasinally, on the show, where there are some Ultralinks that appeared but weren't named. *'Omega Model:' This type wasn't specified in the show, only stated by the official site. They possibly have the same structure as Steel, X376 and Extroyer's Ultralink in Ultralink form. In their monster form, they are presumably different as other Ultralinks, since The Elementors are all Omega Models, and aren't featured by the Ultralinks seen in their foreheads, but only seen as a red orb. Trivia *So far, only two good Ultralinks were seen in the history, them being Turbolt and Steel. *The Ultralinks are the rebooted version of a flagship device that was vital for Max's survival and activation of his powers. The Ultralinks appear as the rebooted version of other objects, such as: **Steel is the rebooted version of the Biolink, mainly because he is charge of controlling Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy and controlling his powers. **Extroyer's Ultralink is the rebooted version of the Morphosos that converted Troy Winter to Extroyer in the movie saga of the original series. **The Ultralink of The Elementors are located on the same spot where the weak spot of the original Elementor was. *There are superior types of Ultralinks named Megalinks. *They are sometimes misspelled as UltraLinks or Ultra-Links by the Official Website. *It is unknown how other Ultralinks survive without having to feed on something like Steel does with Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *Steel is the only known Ultralink who generates hexagons while linking with something, unlike other Ultralinks, who generate triangles. *It is revealed in The Wrath of Makino that every Ultralink created by Makino has a special chip installed inside of them that would be activated after his death. The chip makes a hologram of Makino appear, revealing the competition that happened in the movie aforementioned, consisting in battling against mental projections of Makino and eventually get the head piece, which would give Makino's powers to the winner and become the commander of the Ultralinks. Nonetheless, it was just a trap set by Makino to get a new host, so he could restart his empire again after his defeat. See Also *Megalinks *Evil Ultralinks *Alphalink *Connect-Tek - an example of the legacy of the Ultralinks. Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Genderless Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Races